


Carl’s Return

by Kalm7897



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, dont way I didn’t warn you, im salty about all of the non comic deaths man, spoilers for newest episode lmao, stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalm7897/pseuds/Kalm7897
Summary: “Rick passed out either from frustration or the stab wound, no one could tell which one”When Rick wakes up in a mysterious helicopter, told he is being brought to someone from his past, Rick is confused to say the least”CRACK FIC





	Carl’s Return

Rick was confused to say the least. One second he was saving the lives of all of his friends, the next he was in a freaking helicopter with Jadis of all people. Dazed and disoriented, Rick looked to Jadis “Where the hell are you taking me” he said sounding almost British at first then as if realizing that he wasn’t alone, switched to his country accent.

“There is someone you have to see” Jadis replies quickly not giving away to much information.

Rick passed out either from frustration or from his stab wound, no one can tell which.

When Rick woke up he was being transported on a small plastic stretcher by hoards of shirtless men. “Where am I going?” He asked, not paying attention to the answer as he was very distracted by the shirtless men. 

The sexy men carried him to a small temple made out of mossy stones and old bricks. Inside the temple was a set staircases that looked like they were going to fall apart. All the men strained their huge muscles to carry Rick up the stairs. Rick was once again so distracted by the shirtless men that he didn’t see the familiar face sitting on a throne made of purple feathers. 

“Dad, I’m glad you arrived” the figure states in a loving tone that sounded all to familiar to Rick. 

Rick looked up in amazement to see his beautiful son looking up at him “Coral??” He asked still amazed “How are you still alive.”

“The question is dad” Carl says “How are you still alive?” “you were impaled, thrown off a bridge, and exploded and you are asking me how I’m still alive when all I did was trip and fall.” 

Rick agreed with Carl even though he never did offer an explanation why Carl survived being shot in the head twice, still surviving.

“I have one question for you Dad” Carl asks, wonder in his eyes. 

“Anything for you Coral” Rick answers willing to do anything for his now alive son.

“Did Judith take Care of my hat?”


End file.
